cityofeternalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Item values
Listing tells value, when selling to a merchant. Street prices for items are usually 200% and higher, depending on the item value in recipes. This is intended to be spiced up with any available tips, where to get an item and how to use it best. Please fix alphabetical order! All items alphabetically Agate 325 Alabaster Statue 240 Amethyst 550 Apricot 0 Bamboo Fiber 550 Banana 325 (Seraphine State Park) CONSUME? Black Raspberry 835 Bone Statue 288 Broken Bloodstone 84 Dusty Topaz 12 Camomille 550 Carnelian Statue 192 Cat Eye's Quartz 55 Cheap Crystal 12 Chipped Bone 325 Chipped Garnet 120 Chromium 0 Copper 0 Cotton Fiber 325 Coral Statue 432 Cracked Blue Topaz ????? Crooked Bone 550 Crude Carnelian 18 Crushed Azurite 132 Dusk Blooms 160 Faux Obsidian 6 Feverfew 0 CONSUME LIVE UP Flawed Onyx 16 Flawed Amethyst 60 WIDE BLUE YONDER Flax Fiber 55 Fractured Peridot 20 Foggy Halite 22 Glowing Statue 480 Gouged Bone 160 Grave Fungus 55 Hematite Statue 384 (Gaiana's Town House/Valencie Heights) Hemp Fiber 160 Iron 55 Jade Statue 336 Jasper 160 Lapislazuli Statue 144 Lead 160 Lemon 160 CONSUME fill life up 800 Lime 0 Malachite STatue 96 Mangled Hide 55 Milk Thistle 325 Misshapen Malachite 24 Nickel 550 Opal Statue 528 Orange 55 Pear 550 Peppermint Oil 0 - life extend +680 Plum 835 Pokeweed 0 Pomegranate 0 CONSUME fill life up 1000 Pyrite 0 Red Jasper 8 Rough Hide 325 Silk 835 Silver 0 Smooth Hide 550 Split Tourmaline 36 Splintered Bone 55 (kill Vampires in Central Park North) Silver Silver Sneakers 0 Synthetic Jade 108 Synthetic Serpentine 48 Tattered Hide 160 Topaz 0 Turquoise 0 Uncut Malachite 10 (in Pet Crypt/Los Perros Dog Park) Mining Agate 325 Amethyst 550 Cat Eye's Quartz 55 Chromium 0 Copper 0 Iron 55 Jasper 160 Lead 160 Silver 0 Topaz 0 Turquoise 0 Platinum 0 Pyrite 0 Gathering Banana 325 (some in Seraphine State Park) (also harvested in Central Park, Los Perros - Tamsin Piper) Bamboo Fiber 550 Chamomile 550 Cotton Fiber 325 Dusk Blooms 160 life extend +600 Black Raspberry 835 Apricot Feverfew 0 Life restore Flax Fiber 55 (loot from friend's homes) Grave Fungus 55 (Harvest from friend's homes) life extend 600 Hemp Fiber 160 Lemon 160 life restore 800 Lime 0 Orange 55 (loot from friends' homes) Milk Thistle 325 Pear 550 Plum 835 Pokeweed 0 Pomegranate 0 life restore 1000 Silk 835 Anatomy Chipped Bone 325 Crooked Bone 550 Gouged Bone 160 Mangled Hide 55 (Harvest from friend's homes) Rough Hide 325 Smooth Hide 550 Splintered Bone 55 (loot from friend's homes/fighting vampires in CP, but anywhere, really) Tattered Hide 160 Looted Alabaster Statue 240 Bone Statue 288 Broken Bloodstone 84 Dusty Topaz 12 Flawed Onyx 16 Flawed Amethyst 60 Coral Statue 432 Cracked Blue Topaz 14 Carnelian Statue 192 Crude Carnelian 18 Crushed Azurite 132 Faux Obsidian 6 Cheap Crystal 12 Chipped Garnet 120 Fractured Peridot 20 Foggy Halite 22 Glowing Statue 480 Hematite Statue 384 (Gaiana's Town House/Valencia Heights) Jade Statue 336 Lapislazuli Statue 144 Malachite Statue 96 Misshapen Malachite 24 Opal Statue 528 Red Jasper 8 Split Tourmaline 36 Split Turquoise 96 Synthetic Jade 108 Uncut Malachite 10 (loads in Pet Crypt/Los Perros Dog Park) Synthetic Serpentine 48 Silver Sneakers 0